


No Really It's My Mom's Side

by Synns



Category: Teen Wolf (1985), Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf the animated series, teen wolf too
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Family History, Family Secrets, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Howard Pack, M/M, Mates, More stuff than I can tag, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Peter, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski and Mama Stilinski are mates, Stilinski Family Feels, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, always an alpha derek hale, funny moments, no one really knows alot about stiles mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synns/pseuds/Synns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EDIT: temperorys hitatus</p><p>Every summer Stiles Stilinski goes to spend the whole of it with his mothers family back in beacon town, were his parents grew up. He does this to stay close with them and to get back to his roots with out worry of the type of hilarity that always comes from a Howard pack get together. It's always an amazing summer and this year now that stiles is 17 the family will finally see if the wolf has passed onto him or not.  What Stiles didn't expect was his Alpha grandfather inviting a neighboring and allied pack to join in for this summers trip. he expected even less for it to be the Becon Hill's pack, all of whom believe that he is human save for one very creepy uncle who knows the truth and one very confused former Alpha.</p><p>or </p><p>the story were stiles mom's family are really werewolves and stiles has been Derek's since he was a pup but because of reasons everyone but peter and his dad forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Really It's My Mom's Side

**Author's Note:**

> please read the first chapter and fallow the link in it if you like. I hope you all enjoy.

Hi all so this story is going to be based on a tumbler post that i have made, which honestly got me thinking. Chapter one, the really chapter one is in the works right now but i am looking for a Beta to read and edit for me as i feel that it would be a fun thing to have. In addition if you know about most (or all or any) of the incarnations of teen wolf that would be a great help. 

In the authors notes there was a quick description of whats going on with the story and as I said I'll be posting a link to my tumbler with the post that while not getting my brain going kicked my ass in gear. 

If anyone is interested in being my beta for this story just please give me a shout on my tumbler okay? thank you all 

http://sheilded-hearts.tumblr.com/post/64207643622/sssssssim-i-present-you-the-original-stiles

(p.s. yes there is stoney on this blog as well.)


End file.
